


In Need

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln is on the run, being portrayed to the world as a dangerous criminal. He finds himself in Hell's Kitchen, where he meets an interesting pair of lawyers.</p>
<p>OR the Daredevil/Agents of SHIELD crossover no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was on the run. Inhumans were being killed left and right, and his identity had been revealed to the world. He had no one to run to, and there was no way he was joining Daisy at SHIELD. So he was running away. He knew it sounded bad, but he had no other options. This was one fight that he couldn’t win.

He was currently in Hell’s Kitchen, Manhattan. He was walking, head down, hiding his face from the public. No matter where he was, his face was being broadcast. The Inhuman panic was making everyone paranoid.

Suddenly, he walked right into a couple of people and he felt hot liquid seep through his shirt. “Shit, man I’m so sorry,” one of the two men he ran into said, stroking uselessly at Lincoln’s shirt.

“No problem,” he said, trying to push past them.

“No, come on, let us get you a new shirt, our office is right here,” he said, pulling Lincoln before he could respond.

“It’s best to just do as he says,” the other man said, and Lincoln only then noticed the sunglasses and cane. He sighed, but allowed himself to be pulled into a nearby building. Above the door there was a sign which read ‘Nelson and Murdock: Attorneys at Law’.

Once inside, the first man immediately began rummaging through a desk, talking the whole time. “We have spare clothes all over the place. Matt here is always ruining shirts. Not because he’s blind or anything, he just gets himself into messy situations.” Lincoln chose to tune him out, and looked around the room instead. 

It was nearly empty, with only a few desks and a couple of boxes. They probably hadn’t been in business for long. Suddenly, a shirt was being thrust in his face, and Lincoln tried to look grateful. He pulled off his ruined shirt, pushing his hat and glasses off at the same time. Before he could put on the new shirt, he heard a gasp.

“Foggy? What is it?” the man Lincoln assumed was Matt said.

“You’re the guy from the news,” Foggy said, and Lincoln cursed. “The one with the powers.” Lincoln could see Matt straighten up in the corner of his eye, preparing to fight.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he quickly reassured them. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. This whole thing’s a misunderstanding. I’m just trying to live my life.” He raised his hands as proof of his innocence, but he guessed that Foggy had seen him in action because he flinched away.

“Foggy,” Matt said to him, quietly. Lincoln looked back at him and saw that he had relaxed. “He’s telling the truth.”

“Matt, I know I usually trust your lie detector senses, but this man can create electricity with his hands. He’s not a good guy.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Matt asked, walking into a different room. He came out holding a mug. “Can I get you something to drink?” he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was drinking coffee across from the two lawyers. Foggy was watching him warily, and he’d grabbed a baseball bat and was holding it beneath the table. It made Lincoln uncomfortable knowing how afraid he made people. Matt, however, wasn’t watching him at all. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee and humming quietly. Lincoln was 90% sure he was only humming to make Lincoln more comfortable, but surprisingly it was working.

 

Lincoln felt strangely calm around the blind man, and he allowed himself to relax slightly. The three of them sat in silence for almost a full minute before Foggy finally spoke up. “Okay, Matt. Bro. I respect you and your awesome super sleuth skills and I am usually happy to accept that I will never understand what goes through your mind, but this time I need an explanation. We have a wanted criminal sitting in our office. We’re lawyers for god’s sake!”

 

Matt hummed softly, sipping his coffee before frowning and putting it down. “I apologise for Karen’s coffee,” he said to Lincoln, choosing to ignore the exasperated sigh that his partner released.

 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you,” Lincoln said quickly, eyes glancing to Foggy. This time it was Matt who sighed.

 

“Alright, Foggy. I don’t know why you’re making this such a big deal. He’s innocent, who cares if he’s got a few powers. You were going crazy for Captain America a year ago.”

 

“Captain America isn’t a murderer!” Foggy protested, hands tightening on the bat as he said it.

 

“Neither am I,” Lincoln insisted. “I’m a doctor. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but they wouldn’t believe me. They’re chasing me everywhere, I can’t escape them, none of my friends trust me anymore, and my face is being broadcast across the world.”

 

“Oh, boo hoo,” Foggy said. “I get it, you didn’t mean to hurt anyone. But your hands do produce electricity, right?”

 

“Not really, I can actually manipulate the electrical charge of molecules.” Lincoln corrected him. There was a brief pause.

 

“Okay, that actually sounds pretty cool,” Foggy admitted.

 

“Foggy, lay off him,” Matt interrupted before it could go any further. “He’s our guest. And if you could accept me, you can accept him.”

 

“Accept you how?” Lincoln asked before he could stop himself.

 

“Accept that I’m the Daredevil,” Matt said, completely ignoring the frenzied stuttering coming from his friend. He reached his hand across the table in a fist. “Super-buddies?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln had a lot of time trading super-stories with Matt. Lincoln had been embarrassed to admit that he had no idea who Daredevil was, but Matt had just laughed him off, although Foggy had been indignant on his behalf. It seemed like Foggy felt a lot of things on Matt’s behalf, and Lincoln had to wonder what that said about Matt as a person, and what it said about him that he trusted him so much.

 

But Matt understood Lincoln in a way that no one else did, which was strange considering how different they were. Lincoln was man with extraordinary powers who should have been jumping at the chance to be a superhero. He had even been offered a job saving people, but he had turned it down. Matt was a man, who no one would blame if he spent his life pitying himself. He had lost so much in his life, but still he chose to help other people and become the hero that Lincoln refused to be. But instead of making Lincoln feel guilty for his decisions, Matt seemed to understand why he had made the choices that he did. Instead of feeling like a horrible person, Lincoln felt for once like he might be doing what way best for himself.

 

The two spent almost an hour together with Foggy, talking and laughing, and Lincoln felt safe for the first time in years. It was late when Matt sighed and confessed that he should be heading home. “Unlike you, I am currently working two jobs and I need my sleep.” Lincoln laughed but agreed, standing up to see himself out.  “Do you have somewhere to stay? You’re welcome to stay at mine,” Matt offered.

 

“Thanks man, but I can’t stick around. I’m still a wanted man, remember?” Lincoln said with a laugh, but his tone was sad.

 

“Really?” Foggy said, irritated. “We’re lawyers. We can help.”

 

“I could never ask you to do that. I’m basically a lost cause,” Lincoln insisted, not wanting to cause problems for the only two people apart from Daisy who had treated him with respect in quite some time.

 

“There is no such thing,” Matt said. “And we’re very good at our job. Now, I insist. You’re coming to stay with me.” Matt stood up, grabbing his cane from the wall next to him and walked out the door, expecting Lincoln to follow without question. Lincoln frowned but found himself doing it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt’s house was small, empty, and bright. Lincoln guessed it was to be expected, what with the other man being blind and all. The good thing was that it was quiet. Lincoln watched in admiration as Matt walked around his apartment without any problem at all. Lincoln knew logically that Matt would have no trouble in his own apartment; he didn’t seem to have much trouble anywhere, but watching him ditch his cane and tie, Lincoln found it almost impossible to believe that this was the same man from earlier.

Matt rolled up his sleeves and took of his jacket and glasses. He sat down on the couch and slouched out next to Lincoln who had sat down as soon as he entered the house.

“So, tell me what you’re running from,” Matt said. “And don’t say the police, because I know there’s more to it than that.”

“Part of it is definitely the police,” Lincoln argued. “But, yeah, I may also be running from my responsibilities. And my friends. And my life.”

“Aren’t we all?” Matt laughed. “Tell me about it. I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” Lincoln snorted at that.

“I have a friend, Daisy, who has powers like me. I mean, not like me. She can vibrate things. There are a lot more as well. I was in a camp full of them. It was nice, peaceful, and I felt free. We were able to live together with our powers. I helped others accept and develop their powers, like Jiaying helped me with mine.” Lincoln turned to the other man.

“What happened?” Matt asked quietly.

 “Everything went wrong and I went on the run. Things have changed in a way that I can’t fix, and I didn’t know how to handle it. So I ran. Daisy offered me a job in SHIELD, which is basically superhero central, and I turned it down. She offered me safety, and a place where I could be myself without being afraid, but I turned her down. Repeatedly. I’m not even sure why.” He felt Matt’s hand on his arm and he looked up to see the blind man watching him seriously.

“I have something to show you,” he said quietly. “Stay here.” Lincoln watched as Matt stood up and entered another room. He was gone for almost ten minutes, and Lincoln began to fidget, worried that Matt had forgotten him. He froze when he saw a man in red round the corner.

“Who the hell are you,” he said, standing up quickly and getting ready to defend himself.

“It’s me. Matt,” the man said, and Lincoln could see the resemblance. He lowered his arms, but stood shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln stared at the masked Matt sitting opposite him on the couch. Matt had explained Daredevil to him and Lincoln admired Matt for what he was doing, but he didn’t understand. Lincoln had spent so long running away from his powers, he couldn’t imagine anyone wanting anything to do with them.

 

“Why are you showing me this?” he asked.

 

“Because I trust you, and I thought you should see that you’re not alone. Even if you turned your friend’s offer down, even if you run and hide for the rest of your life, you can still help people. You just might need a mask.”

 

“And then what? Would I travel the country? Electrify the bad guys? Or would I find my own city and fry the evil out of it?” Lincoln said, terror and a strange sense of excitement running down his spine.

 

“Maybe. Or you could just stay here with me,” Matt said, shrugging and pretending not to care. Lincoln could see through him easily though and he smile at the other man’s nerves.

 

“Would you want that?” he asked, leaning slightly in.

 

“I’m already working your case and letting you live with me. You might as well get involved with the rest of my life as well.”

 

“All of it?” Lincoln asked, leaning in even further until he was centimetres away from the blind man. Instead of answering Matt just leant forward gently, pressing their lips together awkwardly. The adjusted their position and began kissing again, falling into a slow rhythm.


	6. Chapter 6

Several months later and Lincoln is still living with Matt. By day, he spends his time in the office, discussing his own case and spending the rest of the time with Karen. He got along with them all and they seemed happy to have him around. For the first time in a long while he felt like he belonged somewhere.

            By night, however he fought alongside Daredevil. He had a mask and everything. He had nowhere near as much training as Matt did, and he spent a lot of time standing back and observing as his boyfriend beat people senseless in the name of justice. There were some situations however where a bit of alien power was helpful.

            Daisy still called him every few weeks to beg for his help, but she had been doing it less often since he told her that he was settling down and finding himself a home. Matt told him that he should feel free to leave and help her if he wanted, for as long as he wanted, but Lincoln was beginning to think that he was happy he where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a bit of a rubbish end to the story, but I wanted to rap it up. Thank you to everyone who read this story, it was a bit of an experiment for me, and I'm glad it worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
